


A Deal with the Devil (or homework help for Simon Snow)

by icouldhavedroppedmyscone



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Homework, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icouldhavedroppedmyscone/pseuds/icouldhavedroppedmyscone
Summary: "Snow let out a strangled sigh for about the fifth time that evening." Turns out Simon is rather shit at Normal Chemistry. Can't say the same for Baz.





	A Deal with the Devil (or homework help for Simon Snow)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Been imagining this scene out for quite a while. Sorry if there's a lot of doing and not a lot of emotional exposition. Hope you enjoy and please let me know in the comments if you want there to be more chapters. :)

Snow let out a strangled sigh for about the fifth time that evening. Baz, who was hunched over his desk with a highlighter in his hand, crumpled and banged his head once again the wood. ‘What is it, Snow?’ He sighed, turning in his chair to face the golden-haired boy, who was lying on his bed, propped up on his elbows with a grey-lead in his hand and various bits of paper fanned around him. His eyes were downcast and his curls were sticking up all over his head as though he’d been running his hands through them on repeat. He looked both exasperated and close to tears. At Baz’s words he flicked his eyes up in surprise, before dropping them back down to the avalanche of paper and mumbling incoherently into his hand. Baz raised his eyebrows. ‘Use your words, Snow,’ he smirked, and watched as the boy glared at him angrily, his shoulders hunching over. Baz observed, objectively, that Simon was very cute, even when he was miserable. ‘Piss off,’ he growled, and shot Baz a final dark look before turning back to his work. And… not so cute anymore. But still bloody gorgeous. Baz was too old to be in denial. He sighed and slid off his chair, striding over to Simon’s bed and coming to stand at his shoulder. He leaned over and angled his neck to see the piece of paper that Simon’s pencil was hovering over. ‘Ah,’ he nodded, looking down at Simon. ‘Normal chemistry, the cheezel prac?’ Simon didn’t respond. Baz leaned over a little further. ‘So what you want to do is multiply the number you got there – the five thousand one – multiply that by 100 and then divide it by the mass of the cheezel. That should give you the energy.’ Baz leaned over once again and then gave a conclusive nod, before heading back to his desk and settling into his seat. When he turned around, Simon was staring at him with a positively bewildered expression on his face. His mouth was wide open and his eyes still teary, cheeks still flushed. Baz sent Simon a flat look. ‘Close your mouth Snow, you are not a fish.’ Simon closed his mouth abruptly. ‘Well, have you done it?’ Baz rolled his eyes and watched as Simon, with difficulty, dragged his eyes back to his page and completed the maths. When he looked up again, he had the ghost of a smile on his pink lips. ‘Humph,’ Baz looked on approvingly, before spinning around on his chair, uncapping up his highlighter and sticking his pointer fingers into both ears. 

Five minutes passed and Baz had just put the highlighter to his page when a forcefully loud sigh came from the direction of Simon’s bed. ‘Merlin, Snow!’ Baz slammed his highlighter down and swivelled around to face Simon, ‘Was that on purpose?!’ A pink blush painted Simon’s freckled cheeks and he looked up at Baz from underneath his eyelashes. ‘Maybe,’ he said shyly, screwing up his nose and shooting him a toothy grin. Baz’s skin warmed and he shook his head. That boy would be the death of him. He looked away and shifted in his seat, crossing one leg over the other and settling his hands in his lap. ‘All right Snow,’ He sighed, 'I’ll help you with your chemistry, but I want something in return.' After a moment, Simon nodded and ransacked his curls with one hand. 'Mint aero bars?' He asked, somewhat reluctantly. Baz rolled his eyes for the second time that evening. 'Snow, I already know where your stash is.' Simon whipped his head up to look at Baz and narrowed his eyes. Baz raised an eyebrow and smirked back. 'You don't seriously think you can keep me out, right? Look who you're dealing with. Not to mention that I already have stash of my own. What else?' Simon paused a moment, before shrugging and affixing Baz with his blue eyes again. Baz blew out a long breath, 'Alright, here's a deal. I'll give you help when you need it and I get to call in a favour after each time I help you.' Baz leaned forward and stretched out a long, pale hand. ‘Deal?’ He lifted the other eyebrow. Simon hesitated, 'It won't be bad things,' he stuttered a little as he peered over at Baz, 'will it?' Baz winked and wiggled his hand, a mischievous glint in his eye, 'That's up to me. Deal?' Simon continued to look sideways at Baz, who huffed and shook his head in response, a piece of dark hair falling out from behind his ear into his eyes, 'Oh come on, I just want you to get me extra ice-cream, alright?' With a sigh, Simon's freckled hand clasped other boy’s and when their eyes met, a tiny spark passed between them. ‘Deal.’ 

Baz felt sorry for Simon. Talk about a deal with the devil.

**Author's Note:**

> Would ya like a chapter 2? Or should I jump ship.


End file.
